


Olive Branch

by VoxInculta



Series: Pandoran University AU [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Just a Dude Hanging Out With His Boss' Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxInculta/pseuds/VoxInculta
Summary: [ College AU ]Rhys meets his new boss's daughter, Angel.(Jack/Rhys is mentioned but it's not the focus of this fic.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with the Modern AU bug. :'D
> 
> Jack is basically the owner of the university, and Rhys is his personal assistant. Because he totally needs one of those. Yep.
> 
> There's mentions of sex but only in the beginning. Nothing explicit in this one.

Rhys had just had sex with his (relatively new) boss, and he didn’t feel terribly bad about it. At least, not as bad as he  _ probably  _ should have. Should he? Rhys didn’t know. He couldn’t think straight after being bent over a desk and fucked as hard as he just was. 

He’d managed to gather himself, though his head was still spinning a little, purely from the realization of what they’d just done. Jack seemed pretty okay with it, he’d resumed whatever work he was doing on his computer, allowing Rhys to dress himself in his own time. 

“I’m gonna, uh, go get some lunch I think. Do you want me to get you anything?” They’d taken up Jack’s entire lunch break, not that Jack couldn’t just leave whenever he wanted to, seeing as how he owned the damn place.

“Nah. Got some stuff to finish up. I’ll call ya if I get a craving.” Jack actually seemed to be in a way better mood than he was before, and even stood up to give Rhys a little kiss as he went to leave.

“Leave the door open, would’ya?” Jack normally left the door open unless he was visiting with someone. (Or banging his assistant, apparently.)

Rhys nodded as he pulled the door open, running a hand through his hair as he prepared to leave. He probably looked like hot garbage, he could just feel how misplaced his hair was. Hopefully no one would notice before he got to the bathroom or something.

Rhys had made it halfway down the hall before he heard someone calling to him.

“Hey!” A young woman’s voice.

He turned, his eyes a bit wide, nerves still on end. “Y-Yeah?”

She had icy blue eyes, dark hair that was shaved on one side, and perfect porcelain skin. She must’ve been one of the students, but Rhys hadn’t been here long enough to know anyone by name. He felt like he should have known who she was, but he was so frazzled…

“I’m Angel.” She began, holding out her hand. “You’re my dad’s new assistant, right?”

Rhys’ eyes widened and he blinked a few times, reaching out to shake her hand. “Yeah, I-I am. My name’s Rhys. You’re uh… Jack’s daughter?”

Angel nodded, “The one and only!”

“It’s really nice to meet you, Angel.” Rhys said with a genuine smile, “I’m uh, sorry I didn’t recognize you from the photo in his office. You changed your hair.”

She looks to the side, “Yeah, dad hates it.”

“Well I dunno, I think it looks nice.” Rhys shrugged.

“Oh, really?” She sounded surprised, like she expected him to share Jack’s rather close-minded views about his daughter. Rhys had to admit, Jack  _ was  _ a bit uptight at times.

Rhys nodded, “Yeah, uh, you have really nice hair.” 

“Thanks… Rhys.” She said with a smile, reaching up to brush her fingers through the longer portion of her hair. “So uh, are you my dad’s new boyfriend or something?”

The question caught Rhys entirely off guard, and he felt his cheeks burn. “Why uh, why do you say that?” He laughed nervously, scratching his head idly.

Angel raised a brow, “I saw you guys kiss just now.”

_ Ah, shit. _ They’d opened the blinds just after Rhys got ready to leave. She must’ve seen them through the window. Rhys hoped this meant that that was  _ all  _ she saw… or heard.

“Yeah, well, uh…” Rhys wasn’t about to lie to her, she wasn’t like, freaking out, and didn’t seem mad or anything. He couldn’t think of what to say, so he just sort of stood there with his mouth half open.

“Oh I’m not like, mad or whatever. Just curious is all.”

Rhys shut his mouth, taking a deep breath. “I mean, we’re not really dating… yet? I dunno. Kinda just happened and I don’t know how to take it, honestly.”

Angel seemed surprised again. “Huh. My dad brought home an honest one. That’s new.”

Rhys laughed a little, still scratching his head. “Guess so…”

An awkward silence filled the room. They both stood there for a moment, just sort of looking around. 

“Anyway, just wanted to come say hi.” Angel finally says, “You seem pretty cool. Hope he keeps you around for a while.”

Rhys tried not to smile too wide, though he wanted to. “Thanks. That’s uh, really nice of you to say.”

“Guess I’ll be seeing you around then!”

“Hey, wait, uh…” Rhys took a moment to dig around in his breast pocket for a little notepad and a pen, scribbling something down before tearing it off and handing the paper to Angel. “If I’m gonna be around for a while, I’d like to get to know you a bit. Here’s my number.”

Angel took it, glancing over the numbers before sticking it in her pocket. She looked puzzled, and Rhys couldn’t tell if this had struck a chord. Was he being too weird? He was trying not to be weird, but… Rhys  _ was  _ weird. It was in his blood.

“Maybe we can like, go out for frozen yogurt or something?”

Her head tilted, “I’ve never had frozen yogurt.”

Rhys’ eyes went wide, “You’ve  _ never  _ had frozen yogurt? You haven’t lived, dear girl…” He sounded incredulous and silly, and it made Angel smile. “We  _ definitely  _ have to go now.”

She laughed a little, “I’m in!”

“Awesome!” He clasped his hands together, “Text me next time you’re free. We can take my scooter. Or, if you have a car, we can do that too.”

“Nope, Jack won’t let me drive.” Angel stated matter-of-factly. Rhys knew why, but he wasn’t about to bring it up.

Rhys pursed his lips, “Hmm, we might have to do something about that too. We’ll have to keep it on the DL…”

“I’m pretty good at keeping stuff from my dad.” Angel shrugged.

“Yeah I’m uh, I’m  _ not _ .” Rhys coughed, “But uh, at least he’ll be blaming  _ me  _ for it. And I mean, hopefully he likes me enough not to totally kill me.”

“Yeahhhh, can’t attest to that one just yet.” She chuckles, “Guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Keep me in the loop, or whatever.” Rhys laughs, “Anyway uh, I’ve gotta get going for now. You’ve got my cell number so… don’t be a stranger, alright?”

“I won’t. I’ll text you my schedule!”

“Cool! Super nice meeting you, Angel. See you soon!”

The two exchanged waves and continued on their way. When Rhys got to the bathroom and noticed how disheveled he looked, he nearly yelped. Angel seemed like a smart girl… Did she make the connection? Maybe he was just being paranoid. Though really, if he was going to be around for a while? She’d eventually get the memo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more wholesome stuff with Angel and Rhys.
> 
> This chapter takes place several months after the first, when Jack and Rhys are more established.
> 
> This fic series will definitely be scrambled and out of order but uh, I don't really expect anyone to read it anyway. I kinda just write for myself anyway. :P

Sometimes Rhys and Angel would hang out, just the two of them. Rhys was pretty well acquainted with his boss’ daughter, and he got along better with her than Jack did. Angel didn’t seem to harbor any ill will towards him, but that could have just been because he took her to cool places, like his favorite frozen yogurt place, or his favorite waffle place… Rhys got around town just fine despite only having a Vespa.

But today, it was raining, so Angel insisted that they take Jack’s car instead. Jack didn’t like the idea of Angel driving, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Rhys didn’t care to adhere to Jack’s strict standards for Angel; As long as she didn’t come home high or hurt, then Rhys was okay with it, and he would back her up accordingly.

Today, both of them had agreed on the frozen yogurt idea. The place was a mere five-or-so minute drive from the school, perfect for Angel to get a little more practice in before her driving test. The two of them hurried inside to avoid the rain, quickly placing their orders and picking a table near the window. Angel sat while Rhys waited for their orders, bringing them over a moment later.

“Real shame that you won’t give the chocolate dill pickle a try, it’s better than you’d think.” Rhys said as he set down the tray with their orders, sliding into the booth seat.

Angel’s face scrunched up in distaste. “You just have terrible taste. Like, in a lot of things.”

“Like men,  _ I know _ .” Rhys groaned sarcastically, taking a bite of frozen yogurt, his expression softening at the taste. 

“Why  _ do  _ you like my dad so much? He’s such a jerk.”

“He can be a nice guy! Y’know…  _ sometimes _ .” Even Rhys couldn’t admit that Jack was a perfect gentleman all the time. “You know him. He’s got his moments.”

Angel rolls her eyes, “Uh  _ huh _ .”

“He’s just… Not in a good place, y’know? Ever since your mom died…” He didn’t like to bring that one up, but he completely understood the damage it did to Jack. It’d been years since the accident, and even though Angel was the other one involved, Jack had a harder time getting past it than she did.

Her expression turned somber at the mention of her mother. “I know…”

“Your dad just… needs  _ help _ . He needs friends, and… probably therapy.” He stuffs a spoonful of frozen yogurt into his mouth, looking out the window at the rain as it cascades down from the awnings. “We could all use some therapy, I think.”

“He won’t go, he’s too stubborn.”

“Have you tried talking to him about it before?” Rhys almost knew the answer before he’d even asked; It just seemed like something Angel would do.

“Yep. He’s totally fine with taking  _ me  _ to counseling, but he won’t go for himself.”

“Figured as much.” Now, Rhys was the one rolling his eyes. “I love your dad and all, but he’s a big idiot sometimes.”

“You  _ love  _ him?” Her question almost sounded hopeful the way she asked it, which caught Rhys off guard.

“I mean, I guess I do, yeah.” Rhys could feel a slight flush in his cheeks. It wasn’t his intention to go as far as to say he  _ loved  _ Jack, but when it boiled down to it, he probably did.   


“Does he love you?”

“I… think so? He’s never said it before, but… Wait no, he did say it-- once-- when he was really drunk. But I don’t think that one counts.”

Angel giggles a little, “Why don’t you just ask him?”

“Ask him-- if he loves me? No, no, Angel I can’t just--”

“Why not?”

Ah,  _ Angel _ . Always so naive. Really though… she had a point. Rhys had known Jack for… how many years now? And they’d been screwing around for most of those. Rhys had lost count of the times he’d been there as a shoulder to cry on, and then some. They were definitely more than employer and employee, and more than friends too…

“I mean… I dunno…” Rhys said, putting the plastic spoon upside down on his tongue, brow knit.

“I think it’d be kinda cool if you were my uh, second dad, or whatever.”

Rhys’ eyes lit up. “Really?” He said with the spoon still hanging out of his mouth. He was  _ definitely  _ blushing now.

Angel giggled, “Yeah! I mean, if you make my dad happy, then maybe he won’t be on my case all the time… And you can take me out for frozen yogurt more often!” She sounded positively thrilled about that last one.

Rhys’ eyes narrowed as he pulled the spoon from his mouth, still grinning. “Oooohhh… I  _ knew  _ you had ulterior motives!”


End file.
